A light in the curse
by xLady-Knightx
Summary: Sequel to Israphel's curse!, With Israphel gone for good this time, the Yogs can relax a little. but Hannah is on alert 24-7, with Lewis gaining new abilities after last time, she's always keeping an eye out, their lives change when a new member comes into the Yogscast family. is she a possible cure to this curse? or will this magic haunt them forever? Has Israphel actually won?


**A light in the curse.**

**Hey Yognau(gh)ts! I am back with the sequel to Israphel's curse! Decided to write a trilogy for this series so there will be a final story after this. Anyway. Once again moving sucks, but that won't stop me from publishing my content for everyone. As always I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: we all know the drill. :) **

o.O.o

"Ok sweetheart you're all ready for your first day" Hannah smiled at her daughter as she put on her backpack, Lilliana had grown so much since she was born, after everything that had happened before her birth, they were glad to have some time off and just relax. But with the constant worry of her husband put her on alert 24-7.

"Thanks Mummy"

"Go say bye to Daddy alright he'll pick you up later" It was Hannah's turn to get up this morning and get their baby girl ready for school so Lewis was still asleep. Ever since he was healed, his soul had become detached and unstable from his body. Thanks to Rythian, they had found a way to stabilise the magic used to rip it out. Hannah shuddered as memories of that day played in her mind. Lilli came out of the bedroom and hugged her Uncle Simon who had just woken up, then skipped over to her mother.

"Bye Uncle Simon!"

"Bye Lilli, have a good day" they were out the door and in the car in a matter of minutes, they had moved to a small neighbourhood, Duncan and Kim were only a few houses down and they were near a school for the kids.

Back at the house the boys had woken up and was sitting at the table. Lewis had an injection with a white liquid and the med-kit next to his coffee. "Ok here you go Simon" Lewis placed down the coffee cup next to his best friend

"Thanks, are you ready?" Lewis mentally sighed and held out his arm for the injection. The needle passed through with no pain but the liquid felt tingly as it travelled through his blood.

"Thanks, so what's on our schedule today?" before Simon could speak, small whimpers came through the monitor on the counter. Lewis ran into the spare room and came out with a small bundle "Hey buddy, glad to see you're awake" Zach was only 9 months old.

Simon smiled at his nephew as Lewis sat back down at the table "Good morning buddy" the little baby giggled from his father's grip and snuggled into his chest. Since they had Zach to take care of today, the two decided to work from home while Hannah went to Yogtowers, even though she was on Maternity leave still. Lewis smiled at his son and wondered how they had ended up with two beautiful children. How his life changed dramatically still amazed the youtuber, a company, wonderful friends, the Yognau(gh)ts, his wife and now Lilli and Zach.

The red markings on his neck suddenly glowed and sent an agonising shock down is spine. "God dammit…"

"You alright mate?"

"Yeah, just this bloody magic…"

"It will pass one day, Rythian guaranteed it"

"Yeah but that doesn't change the fact that my skin decides to burn every few minutes" Simon sipped his coffee and sighed. "Ah well, what happened was in the past. Can't dwell on it can we?"

"Only remember if you want to friend" the two laughed and went into the office to set up a recording for a Yoglabs video. They had found a new mod that allows players to use magic, it was a completely new mod and not like blood magic or thaumcraft at all. The power came from the players will to survive the game. It was very unusual.

o.O.o

At Yogtowers, Kim and Hannah were recording some Slenderman in the livestream room. Their screams of laughter filling the hallway.

"Good god Kim! You just had to look through the window!"

"I didn't know he was right there!" the two best friends laughed until Hannah's phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw the school's number.

"What now? I'll be back" she walked out of the room and into her office, the blonde mother sat down and answered the call "Hello?"

"_Hello Mrs Brindley sorry for calling but Lillianna has been injured from a fight, do you think you or your husband could come down for a meeting and to take her home?"_

"Is she alright?"

"_It's not severe but it's pretty bad"_

"We'll be there as soon as we can, thank you" she hung up the phone and ran out. Almost bumping into S.A.M

"Whoa Hannah what's the rush?"

"Lilli's gotten hurt at school" the blonde ran down the stairs and through to the parking lot. On her way she called Lewis and drove to the school. When she pulled into the parking lot Lewis, Simon and Zach were at the front waiting for her. Zach smiled as he saw his mummy and reached out from the pram. "Hi baby boy" she kissed her 9 month old on the head and smiled.

"What's going on Han?"

"Lilli has gotten hurt" they walked in and told the receptionist. She directed them down the hall and to the left. They walked through the hallway and reached the nurses office. What they saw was not pretty. Lilli had blood running down her nose and a large gash on her temple. Bruises littered her skin as tears slipped down her face. Both parents ran in and hugged their baby girl while Simon talked to the nurse

"You're ok sweetheart"

"What happened to her?" Lewis wiped away her tears carefully as she cried. Seeing their baby girl like this sent heartache through all the Youtubers.

"Cory decided to bully her again today and she said something he didn't like. She was only defending herself and her family so he decided to beat her" the nurse carefully wiped away the blood and strapped a plaster bandage to her temple "I'd advise her not coming in for a few days"

"What did he say sweetheart? What set you off?"

"He…he said that I was an attention seeker and…that my parents were stupid people who only wanted fame from YouTube and that I should kill myself and they should to, everyone should…"

"Oh baby you're not an attention seeker, he had no right to say that to you" Lilli sniffled and snuggled into her mothers warm embrace. Lewis was fuming inside and felt the familiar burn run up his spine. This happened when he got really pissed off. Simon nudged him and the feeling went away. He never wanted his kids to see that anger.

"Can we take her home now?"

"Yes just need a sign-out and collect her things from the classroom. Don't worry Cory is getting suspended for 2 weeks"

"Good, Lewis can you go grab her stuff?"

"Sure" they thanked the nurse and headed out of the office. Simon took Zach with Hannah while Lewis walked to their daughter's classroom and knocked on the door. When the door opened he smiled "Hi Mr McGregor, just come to grab Lilli's bag"

"Of course Mr Brindley, she alright?"

"A little banged up so she won't be coming in for a few days"

"Understandable" the students held in their excitement as the youtuber grabbed his daughter's things. He smiled at the kids and the teacher before walking through to the reception where the others were. At the reception Hannah signed her daughter out

"Alright you're all good, hope you feel better Lilli"

"Bye Mrs Denise" they walked out the front gate and waited for Lewis to catch up. The family headed to Yogtowers and on the way stopped at the supermarket to grab a few things, Lilli felt a little dizzy when they went up the elevator and held onto Simon who was holding her. They walked through the corridors and to the common room where everyone else was on a small break.

Duncan saw Lilli and ran over "What happened?"

"She got into a fight at school. This bloody kid decided to beat her up"

"What the hell?!" Duncan hugged his niece and checked her over. She was alright for now. Just upset and tired by the looks of it. "She looks pretty tired"

"Yeah, poor sweetheart go lay down on the couch for a while ok honey?"

"Ok" the little Yogscaster walked over to the couch and climbed up between Sparkles* and Sjin. She snuggled into her uncle's warm bodies and fell asleep. Simon pulled his best friend into his office to chat.

"What's up friend?"

"You need to get that anger controlled"

"I know…I never want them to see that but what the kid did to her…"

"I get that Lewis but that magic is still inside you and getting pissed off like that will make it worse, just take it easy alright? Stay home and relax if you need to just don't let the anger out near the kids"

"I won't, I can't risk that" Simon placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. Since the incident, his anger levels have serious issues. "Since we're here, want to record some more?"

"Sure" the two set up their equipment and logged onto the Yoglabs server. Lewis was feeling more relaxed already.

o.O.o

Not far from Yogtowers, a young girl screamed. Her father had gone out drinking and got drunk off his ass. Ever since her mother died, Amelia had suffered torturous beatings from her father. For 15 years she had suffered this treatment. Always hiding the bruises from her friends at school, never going out with them because she was too sore to move. Thank god he never assaulted her sexually. He still had standards. The bat smashed down on her wrist again and the familiar crack echoed through the house. Her wrist had been broken so many times it will never heal properly again. That's what the hospital said anyway.

She begged the police to arrest the bastard but she had nowhere to go and only he had custody. So every day she would wake up in pain, drag herself to work, come home and be beaten. She didn't have work on Wednesdays so her father would always beat her harder. This time though, he went to far.

"This will teach you to blab to the cops about me!" the knife dug itself right through her ribs. Her scream was blood curdling.

"Dad please…No more!"

"Shut up!" he dug the blade deeper right down to the hilt. A large puddle of blood appeared under the 19 year old. Her favourite Yogscast Hoodie soaked it up. Yes she was a Yognau(gh)t. she had watched them since she was little, they would always brighten her day even if she felt like shit. This time though, he went too far. With the last bit of strength she had, Amelia brought her foot up right where it hurt. Mark squeaked and doubled over. The pain was excruciating and managed to give her time to run. She grabbed the bat and whacked her father around the head, unfortunately it didn't do much. She ran out of the house and down the street.

She ran as fast as she could, her father right behind. Blood covered Amelia's body when he beat her. She was getting really dizzy. Amelia ran into the closest building and spotted the elevator. Her father crashed through the doors screaming. She screamed and pressed a random button. The doors were closing but were too slow. His arm grabbed her throat as they were closing. She couldn't breathe. The doors closed and he was forced to let go. Amelia stood back panting and holding onto the wall. When the door opened she could barely see where she was going and stumbled through some doors. A blurry figure walked of somewhere and spotted her

"Help me please…" Amelia passed out sprawled on the floor blood seeped from her wounds.

Lewis walked out of his office when the doors opened and almost screamed. A girl had stumbled through bleeding heavily. He rushed over and picked her up. Setting her in the common room the male youtuber pulled out the med-kit and patched up her wounds and wiped away the blood. She needed a hospital fast.

"Simon!" the man walked into the common room

Yeah?" when he spotted Amelia, he ran over "What happened?"

"I found her passed out in the corridor, she needs a hospital now!"

"Get to the car, I'll call them" Lewis picked the girl up and ran to the car park. He set her in and jumped into the car, Simon ran out with Turps and jumped in.

"What the hell happened?" Turps checked her over as Lewis drove as fast as he could to the hospital. Turps carried her in as they ran to the emergency department.

"She needs medical attention!" two doctors ran in and Turps set her on the bed. They watched as she was rushed through the doors and sighed. They waited for any news on the mysterious girl. After an hour a nurse came out.

Excuse me are you the men who brought the girl in?"

"Yeah is she alright?" the look in the nurse's eyes said it all

"The knife did some damage to her lung tissue but didn't pierce it, she has multiple broken bones and bruises, where did you find her?"

"I found her in the corridor of our office building"

"Alright, she's asleep but if you would like to check on her she's in room 208, right down the hall and to your right"

"Thank you" the three boys walked down the hall and quietly walked into the room. The strong smell of disinfectant hit them full on as they walked through the door. The machines blending in with the white walls and linoleum floor. Amelia lay on the bed unconscious with an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth, bandages all over her body and a cast on her arm.

"Hope she's ok" they sat with her for hours until a nurse walked in

"I'm sorry but visiting hours have just ended, thank you for staying with her though"

"It was no problem" just as they walked out, Amelia gasped and flung up into a sitting position ripping off the mask. Her eyes frantic. She was having a panic attack. Lewis ran over and pulled her to his chest, he had dealt with many panic attacks in the past from the team. "You're ok, it's alright now sweetheart it's alright" eventually the scared girl evened out her breathing and lowered her heart rate. When she looked up, her heart jumped.

"Uh…" the look in her eyes told the youtuber that she was a fan.

"You alright now sweetheart?" she nodded silently leaning into his warmth. She had dreamed of this day but under better circumstances.

"T…thanks…for helping me…"

"No problem, do you have any family that the nurse can call?" Amelia tensed up scared

"My dad…please don't call him, he'll beat me again!" this shocked Lewis who kept her close to keep her calm.

"Is there anyone else?" she shook her head. Lewis sighed and got off the bed "I'll be right back" he walked out into the hall and closed the door behind him. Turps and Simon stood there looking concerned

"She alright now?"

"No, she has no family other than her dad but he abuses her. We can't let her go back to that"

"What do we do then?"

"Unless gaining custody of her, there's really nothing we can do" Lewis thought for a moment before a light bulb went off

"Simon you're a genius!"

"What?"

"If we can get custody of her, she won't have to suffer anymore!"

"But what about her dad? He has legal custody"

"If he gets arrested for what he's done, he has no power while in prison" the three boys talked a bit more before Lewis went back in to talk to Amelia. When he closed the door, the injured girl wiped her eyes very quickly

"Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah…" the youtuber sat with her again keeping her calm

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Amelia" he smiled

"That's a pretty name. By the hoodie you had on when I found you, I guess you know who I am already?"

"Yeah…big fan…" they sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before he brought up the idea

"Amelia, how would you like to come and stay with me for a while?" her face instantly lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Are you serious? But what about my dad?"

"Well because of his actions, he can go to prison and lose custody over you, he won't hurt you while he's in there" the realisation came to her instantly

"Wait, you want to…" he smiled and nodded. The injured girl flung her arms around him, happy tears slipped from her eyes "Thank you"

"You're welcome, I'll need to talk to Hannah first though. But she'll probably say yes anyway" the two laughed and Lewis got up to leave with the others. Before he could, Amelia spoke up

"Lewis?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks…for everything…"

"You're welcome Amelia, get some rest, I'll come by and tell you what Han says in the morning. And don't worry about your dad, he won't hurt you anymore" he watched as she settled down to sleep and headed out to the car park where the other two were waiting.

"What did she say?" Simon said as they drove home

"She said yes, so I'm going to talk to Hannah about it when we get home, you want me to drop you off Turps?" he nodded and they drove through the intersection near Yogtowers.

"See you guys tomorrow" Turps waved as he walked into the front door of his house. The two drove home and went inside. Lilli who was looking a little better instantly knocked both of them back. Lewis picked up his daughter and kissed her on the cheek

"Hey sweetie feeling better?" the little girl nodded and hugged them both before running back into the living room, Hannah had just finished feeding Zach when they walked in

"Hey boys, where did you run off to earlier?" both tensed, not wanting to scare the kids.

"I'll tell you later, Han can I talk to you for a minute?" the blonde mother passed Zach to Simon and the two parents walked into the bedroom.

"What's up hon?" Lewis retold her the events of the day and ended up wiping away Hannah's tears. "That's horrible, we can't let her near that bastard"

"He's getting arrested as we speak, called the police on the way home"

"Good, let's adopt her then. No one should have to go through that"

"Awesome, you're amazing you know that?" Hannah laughed

"I know" she reached up and kissed him on the lips for a minute before both headed back into the living room to tell the kids "Lilli? Can you come here please?" the little girl ran in and jumped onto the couch, Simon shifted Zach on his lap and listened as well.

"Lilli how would you feel if we told you that you would be getting a sister?" the child looked at her Mum and Dad

"Is Mummy having another baby?" the look on the parents' faces sent Simon into hysteria. Even Zach started to laugh.

"No sweetheart I'm not having another baby in here 2's enough…" she mumbled the last part. Lewis snickered at the last comment "Daddy and I have decided to take in someone so she won't get hurt again, is that ok with you?"

"Yah!" the adults smiled at her excitement about another sister.

"Now she is older than you but as long as you guys like each other everything should go just fine, lucky we bought a place with a spare room" Lilli was feeling a lot better now than before, she was very excited and wanted to meet her new sister.

"Daddy can I come with you tomorrow and meet her?"

"You have to ask Mummy baby girl, hospitals are weird places" the child gave her mother the puppy dog look; she would maim Simon for teaching her that later.

"Alright but be on your best behaviour alright?"

"Yes Mummy I will"

"Good girl, come on now time for bed, it's past your bed time, you to boys" the two adults groaned. The kids were put to bed, the house was locked up and the adults climbed into bed, very happy that they were getting a new member to the Yogscast family.

The next morning Lilli and her Dad walked into the hospital and asked if they could see Amelia. The nurse sent them on their way through to the Paediatric ward where she was moved last night. Kids who saw the youtuber got really excited as they walked by. Lewis knocked on the door and quietly opened it, Amelia was reading a book they had given her when they walked in

"Hey kiddo I have some good news and bad news"

"What's the bad news?"

"You have to deal with two little siblings and Simon" her face lit up

"Really?" once again she flung her arms around the Youtuber tightly. "You're amazing" they pulled away and Lewis lifted Lilli onto the bed

"Be careful now Lilli, your sister is hurt pretty bad" Amelia smiled at the 5 year old staring at her with excitement

"Hi Lilli, guess we're sisters now huh?"

"Yay!" Lilli hugged her new sister happily. Both adults laughed and Lewis took a few pictures to show the others. They talked for a while longer before a doctor came in

"Alright Amelia, you're ready to be discharged. Is there anyone we need to call?"

"No that's ok" she carefully unhooked herself with Lewis' help and walked through to the reception to sign the discharge papers.

"Stay here with Amelia Lilli while I go sign some more paperwork, paperwork yay…" the two girls laughed as the youtuber filled out the papers. Lillianna never let go of her new sisters hand as they waited, she was very excited to have a new sister. She loved Zach but they couldn't really do things until he was older. At least she gave lots of cuddles. It was very cute.

Lewis came back from signing the papers and they drove to the courthouse to pick up some adoption papers. They would need to set a court date to gain custody of her and decided to set it for next week. The day of her father's trial.

After they picked up the papers, Lewis drove to Yogtowers so Amelia could meet her new possible family. Amelia was fangirling so hard but also very shy. She stared at the building she had dreamt of visiting for years. Lewis placed a hand on her shoulder

"Excited aren't you? To see the office?"

"I've been dreaming of seeing Yogtowers since I was little, now it's come true"

"Come on then, let's go met your new family" they went up the elevator and walked in. Once she stepped through, it hit her that this was not a dream, she was actually inside Yogtowers, any Yognau(gh)t would kill for a chance like this. It was so overwhelming to her. "Amelia? You alright?"

"Yeah, just overwhelmed by this really" the Youtuber smiled understanding how the Yognau(gh)ts would feel coming to meet the Yogscast. Lilli ran off down the hall and went to say hi to everyone. She ended up being chased around by Strippin who was pretending to be a monster.

"Oh. Hey Boss. I wasn't running around being a monster. Pfft no way…" Amelia giggled behind her possibly new Dad. Strippin always made her laugh. "Well hello there miss"

"Hi Strippin" she shyly said hello to the Yog member.

"Strippin this is Amelia, Hannah and I have decided to adopt her so be nice"

"Yes Sir! Now where did Lilli go?" the tall, muscular Youtuber ran off trying to find his 5 year old niece. A girlish squeal was heard and the said man ran away from Lilli who somehow managed to get her hands on a nerf gun

"Lilli be careful please!" Hannah came out of her office giggling and spotted her husband "Hi hon, is this Amelia?"

"Yep"

"Well hello there Amelia nice to finally meet you, this one told me a lot about you"

"Really now?" she mentally made a plan to get back at the Youtuber at some point, possibly involving Hat Films.

"So, are you ready to meet everyone else?" she nodded and they took her into the Common room and called everyone in, the Yogs piled in and waited for their boss to start the meeting.

"OK first off, morning everyone and second, we have a possible new member joining our family. This is Amelia and Hannah and I have decided to adopt her" a cheer from the Yogs made her blush. She was in a room with her favourite Youtubers of all time, blushing. Especially when Toby smiled at her. She had a major crush on him.

"You ready to get these papers signed?" Lewis groaned as Hannah dragged him off to do more paperwork. Everyone laughed and all got to know Amelia. She was inwardly bursting with excitement meeting everyone in person, this could be her new family. A family she had long waited for.

The next few days before the trial were pretty busy. Getting the adoption papers sorted, recording tons of content, taking care of the little ones. Very hectic for the Yogs. Just a normal day for them anyway. The day of the trial finally came. It was 8am as Hannah tapped Amelia's shoulder

"Ami? Time to get up, we have the trial today" the 19 year old groaned and peered out from under her blanket.

"Hannah, I'm scared to see him again…" the blonde mother sat down next to her possibly new daughter and rubbed her back

"It'll be alright sweetheart, we'll be there with you all the way"

"I just don't want to go back with him" the smell of coffee wafted through the room.

"Come on, breakfast is ready and don't worry, we have evidence that could send him away for life. Just stay strong and don't lose hope" Hannah let her get dressed and passed the bathroom, a blue glue was coming from inside. What the? The door was unlocked so no one was in the shower. She carefully opened the door to see her husband brushing his teeth with blue glowing markings up around his neck and down his arms. Is that normal? "Lewis? Did you know you are glowing?"

"Hmm?" Hannah held in her giggles as he frantically tried to get rid of the glow. "What is going on?!"

"I think it's from the magic, have you had the injection yet?"

"No not yet"

"Probably why"

"Lovely" her giggles echoed through the hall "Not funny Han!" she heard from the bathroom

"I think it is babe!" Zach giggled from his highchair "You think it's funny don't you baby boy?" the little Yogscaster giggled again. Lilli and Amelia came down the stairs all ready for the trial "Simon! Hurry up!"

"Coming!" Simon walked into the kitchen wearing a nice shirt and tie!

"Very Dapper Mr Lane"

"Why thank you Mrs Brindley, so kind of you to say" both friends giggled a little at their little scene. Lewis came down the stairs still glowing "What the hell happened to you?"

"Don't know friend, let's just hope it goes away before the trial this afternoon" the little family ate their breakfast laughing and chatting about anything and then left for Yogtowers. Amelia was scared as the clock ticked by. Every second making her more scared. What if they released her Dad? What if they couldn't get custody?

"Ami?" Kim's voice startled her as she stared at the clock

"Huh?"

"It's time sweetheart, are you ready?" the 19 year old nodded and hugged Kim tightly "It'll be ok Ami, it will be"

"I don't want to see him again, what if he is innocent? What if you guys can't gain custody? I don't want to go back to that hell hole!" she was having another panic attack!

"Ami? Ami breathe! Lewis!" he came running in

"Shit!" the Youtuber pulled Amelia to his chest and rubbed her back "It's alright Ami, calm down it's alright" eventually she calmed down, tears slid down her face as she cried "Just breathe honey it's alright now"

"I…I don't want to see him again…"

"I know but we need to go to court and gain custody, we'll all be there for you, even Parv"

"Yay" she felt a little happier at that, Parv made her laugh a lot. Everyone piled into the van and drove to the courthouse. People with cameras and news crews and police swamped the place. When they walked up the steps a familiar voice filtered through

"Well look who it is? My little bitch of a daughter" Ami turned around and almost had another panic attack. Duncan pulled her behind him protectively. "You think you can take my daughter away from me? Fat chance buddy!" he was dragged off by the police and the Yogs went inside. Duncan pulled Ami out of the crowd for a minute

"Hey it'll be alright Ami, we won't let him near you"

"I know I'm just scared what the judge will say" Duncan placed a kiss onto her temple

"We won't let him take you away, come on we better get in there" Kaeyi was waiting for them inside

"You ok?" she nodded and walked into the courtroom. Her breath catching in her throat as everyone stared at her. Kaeyi took her hand and led her through to her seat "Remember, stay strong, we're here for you" she whispered into the girls ear and sat down with Martyn. Everyone had come to support Amelia. Even Sips. Everyone stood up as the Judge walked in and the trial had started.

"Mr Smith, we have gained some evidence that you have abused your daughter for 15 years, is this true?" Mark glared at his daughter

"I did what any parent would do, discipline her"

"Objection your honour!" her lawyer Mrs Stanford stood up from her seat

"Proceed"

"We have photographic evidence that this man has abused his daughter, recent hospital records show that she had been stabbed and the weapon had his fingerprints all over it!"

"Mr Smith do you have anything else to say?"

"She should have died along her mother!" tears pricked Amelia's eyes as a rage built up inside her. Hannah took her hand tightly.

"Mr Smith that is highly inappropriate, please return to your seat, Mr Brindley please come up to the stand and state your piece for gaining custody of Amelia" Lewis stood up and walked over "Mr Brindley, it what state did you find her injured at the time?"

"I found her bleeding with the stab wound to the ribs in the corridor of Yogtowers"

"And what did you do?"

"Took her to the hospital for treatment" the Judge nodded

"Why do you and your wife wish to gain custody of Amelia?"

"Judge I have 2 loving children, a wonderful wife and amazing friends, to see what she went through was wrong, and I wish to give her a life she deserves. A loving family without the need to suffer for the rest of her life" Amelia smiled and wiped her tears that threatened to shed.

"Thank you Mr Brindley, Amelia could you please come up to the stand?" the 19 year old stood up and passed her possible Dad. Lewis took her hand and tightly squeezed it

"Be brave sweetheart" she nodded and took her place

"Amelia, what has your father done to you since your mother's passing?"

"He's beat me, every night he would get drunk, come home and beat me. Sometimes using whatever he could find to inflict pain, one time he used the rolling pin. But he has never stabbed me like that; yes he has cut me but never like that. On Wednesdays it was always more brutal since I didn't have work" tears came to everyone's eyes from her story. It was horrible what she had to go through.

"Could you please show me some evidence if you are comfortable?" she nodded and lifted her shirt to show the stab wound, it had almost healed and was just a big red scar. The cast on her wrist was obvious and multiple bruises and scars littered her skin "I see, thank you my dear. Mrs Brindley please come up and state your piece for custody" Hannah stood up and took her place "Once again I ask, why do you wish to gain custody of Amelia?"

"From the moment I saw her, I fell in love with her. Call it motherly instinct but I knew that she needed a loving family to treat her right. No one should have to go through the pain of being abused by his or her own parent. It is not right and my husband and I intend to love her with all our hearts. We, the Yogscast will never let her get hurt again, we promised to keep her safe from harm and that is what our mission will be" the judge nodded

"Thank you Mrs Brindley, People of the Jury it is time to decide if Mr Smith is either innocent or guilty and if the Yogscast should gain custody of Amelia. The vote must be unanimous, break for recess until the Jury has come to a decision, dismissed" everyone walked out of the room and were instantly swamped with cameras. Amelia felt another panic attack coming on.

"Parv…" he was closest, he saw her face and instantly pushed through the crowd, coming out into a secluded area he calmed her down

"Easy there kiddo it's ok" she calmed her breathing and wiped her eyes again

"I'm ok now" they walked back into the main area where everyone else was. After about 10 minutes they were called back in. the Jury walked in and handed the judge their decision. She opened the letter and smiled a little. Once everyone was settled she began to speak.

"Mr Smith, I hereby sentence you to 50 years jail time for your crimes and you have lost legal custody of your daughter, Mr and Mrs Brindley, congratulations, you have now gained legal custody of Amelia and are now her legal guardians" Amelia jumped up and hugged both her new parents. Everyone joined the hug and it turned into a Yoghug (AN: just made that up :D) happy tears fell from her eyes as she hugged her new family. The police were taking Mark away when she pulled away

"Um Judge, may I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course dear" Amelia whispered into the judge's ear "Well…I don't normally allow this but I can make an exception just this once. I will turn a blind eye" she thanked the judge and walked over to Mark, security heard their judges words and turned a blind eye to what she was about to do. Amelia raised her fist and punched Mark right in the jaw. A crack was heard as he dislocated his jaw. Then she raised her knee right where it hurt. Marks face turns pale and he suddenly drops onto his knees in agony.

"That's for what you put me through jerk" when she turned around everyone just stared at her wide-eyed and slack jawed, she shrugged and smiled. Kogi whispered to Sips

"Remind me to never piss her off" Sips just snickered. Amelia once again hugged her family and thanked the judge. They walked out of the courtroom smiling. That night everyone went out for a celebration. As usual Duncan got drunk and somehow ended up doing karaoke with Leo and S.A.M, everyone laughed and recorded it for later. Amelia was ushered up somehow and started to sing her favourite song

"DIGGY DIGGY HOLE!"

Everyone ended up singing the famous dwarf song. Simon even jumped with her and sang it loud and proud. At the end of the night everyone went home and settled down for bed. Amelia had come out of her room from a shower and saw a box on her bed with a slip of paper; she picked it up and read:

'To our wonderful daughter, here's a little something we picked up for you to welcome you to the Yogscast family, lots of love. Mum, Dad, Lilli, Zach, Simon and everyone from the Yogscast'

She opened the bag and almost screamed with happiness. Inside the box was a little Honeydew plush toy, a new backpack and a Yogscast hoodie. She pulled on her new hoodie and cuddled up to her new plushie, she ran out of her room and into Simon's and jumped on him

"Thank you" Simon smiled and hugged his new niece

"You're welcome Ami" next she ran into the nursery and kissed Zach on the cheek

"Thanks buddy" then she ran into Lilli's room and hugged her "Thank you Lilli"

"You're welcome big sister" the two hugged for a little longer and than she ran into her parents room, she snuck in and saw they were both in bed so she ran up and jumped on them

"Good god!"

"Ami!"

"Thank you Mum and Dad, I love it" both parents hugged her

"You're welcome Ami, now can you get off? Getting crushed" she just laughed and hugged her new parents tighter. Eventually she went back to her own room for a good nights sleep. One she'd definitely need. She was very wrong…

It was around 2 in the morning as she started to toss and turn, those tosses turned into thrashes and her mumbles turned into blood curdling screams. Simon heard it first, he was dreaming away happily about dwarves and Jaffa cakes like he normally does when he heard it. He shot up out of bed and ran up stairs

"Ami!" he ran through the hallway and almost kicked down her door. Amelia was screaming her head off and thrashing around, she ended up kicking her glasses on the floor. He ran over and tried to grab a hold of her, almost getting kicked in the head.

"NO! LET ME GO! MUM!" Lewis and Hannah ran in looking panicked,

"What's going on?!" Lewis attempted to grab his daughter but like Simon almost got kicked in the head. Zach had started crying so Hannah rushed into the room and grabbed him

"Shh baby boy shh it's ok it's alright shh" in the other room the boys managed to hold Amelia down as she cried out for her parents.

"MUMMY, DADDY NO! PLEASE!"

"Ami we're right here it's ok we're right here" she struggled in her fathers grip, begging to be let go and run. Lewis held on tighter and tried to get her to wake up "I'm right here baby girl, not going anyway, it's ok it's just a dream" eventually her screams died down and she ended up crying her eyes out "You're ok Ami, you're ok" they sat there for a while longer until her cries died down, she had cried herself back to sleep. Lewis tucked her in and picked up her glasses off the floor. The boys walked out and closed the door

"I've never seen a nightmare like that before"

"Me neither friend, going through something so traumatising like that…"

"Let's hope it will pass, night Lewis"

"Night Simon, sleep well" everyone settled down for bed again, with the fear that this will never go away. She'd be traumatised for life…

The next few days had the parents on constant alert for their oldest, taking care of 3 kids did not do well with sleep schedules. Hannah ended up dosing off in her office a few times she was so tired. Everyone understood though, especially Kim and Duncan, having a family is hard work and required lots of energy. Somehow the two mums were just sapped of it.

Both fathers found them asleep in the common room at some point. Both Lilli and Jason were at school today and Zach was with his Daddy at the office so that somehow lightened the mood, everyone was happy to spend time with their nephew. Ami was at work for some reason, just got up this morning, told her parents and left. Both boys had no idea how she could go though, she was just as tired from the nightmares eating her brain out.

Sometimes their lives were just to stressful to function. Ever since Israphel attacked everything had changed, the constant lookout that he might be back, looking after each other. It was too stressful for them. Then the idea came. Lewis called everyone into the common room for a meeting once again. Everyone filed in including Amelia who had just come from work.

"Ok guys, lately I've seen that everyone has exhausted themselves with stress and with the recent things and the constant lookout for Israphel, I think that it's time for a little vacation, you guys definitely deserve it for all the hard work you've down and I'm proud of what this company has become because of everyone's efforts, so any ideas where you want to go?" everyone had ideas in mind, so Lewis wrote them all down on a piece of paper and put the into a container. Once all the pieces of paper were in, the container was shuffled around a little and a slip was pulled out "Looks like were going to the Theme Parks on the Gold Coast Australia, always wanted to go there…" (AN: betcha didn't see that coming, seriously guys if you haven't been they are amazing! Epic holiday spot if you're looking for somewhere new :D)

"Get packing people, we'll book the flight right now" everyone scrambled out of the common room. Probably to go home and pack. Amelia walked over to her dad

"Hey kiddo how was work?"

"Slow today, not many customers want to buy books these days"

"Ah well, you get those days. Anyway before we go home I need to do a little vlog, want to help?"

"Uh…" she was camera shy "Sure why not…"

"If you're shy it's ok to be"

"No it's ok" they walked into the livestream room and set up the camera. Once it was all set, they pressed record.

"Hello and welcome to a special vlog, now I have seen the comments lately about the news report, yes it's true. Hannah and I have adopted someone special into the Yogscast family. This wonderful person next to me is Amelia"

"Hi"

"The second reason we've made this vlog today is because the Yogs are going on a little vacation, where are we going Ami?"

"To the land down under, we're going to the Theme Parks on the Gold Coast Australia"

"Yep, and we're taking you with us, other than that content might be a little slow but we will try to upload the videos from the vacation, if not then we'll just upload some pre-recorded stuff, anyway thank you for watching and we'll see you later bye!"

"Bye everyone" they shut the record button down and sent it upstairs to be edited. After saying goodbye to everyone who was still here, the family drove home to book the flight and pack. That night when the video was up, hundreds of comments popped up everywhere. From Facebook and Twitter, Reddit all over the place. The flight was booked for Thursday, the passes were bought and they were almost packed. In a few days they would be going on a great vacation.

Thursday swung around way too slowly for the Yogs, all bouncing around with excitement. Turps was happy because he got to do another 'Yogs on Tour', which everyone was happy about. On Tuesday Amelia's order came in the PO box and she rushed home to try it on, she had bought a new pair of swimmers. Since she was a big Batman fan, they were perfect. Hannah approved to. Lewis didn't know about it just yet, they wanted to see his reaction. Definitely a vlog moment for the taking. Wednesday was very slow, everyone was checking their luggage to see if they got everything, cameras were being charged up. Tickets were getting checked to make sure they were the right ones. Everyone was just downright hyper for the next day. They couldn't sleep that night even when they had an early start.

Thursday had finally come around and Amelia more than jumped out of bed when her alarm went off. She was the only one who was energetic at 5 in the morning today. Everyone else was all tired and grumpy. "Come on you guys! It's vacation time!"

"I honestly don't know how she can be so energetic at this time of morning…" their oldest was buzzing around, wolfing down her breakfast, taking a shower and running out the door with her suitcase in 5 minutes! The others all but zombie walked out the door and drove to the offices. There they met with everyone else and all drove to the airport. In the van Turps pulled out his camera.

"Good morning everyone and welcome to another Yogs on Tour, it is currently 5.30am and we are heading to the airport, with me I have Duncan, Kim and Jason who look very tired, Lilli is this little one next to me. Say hi Lilli"

"Hi Uncle Turps!

"She's very excited, in the back we have the zombie parents, morning guys"

"Not a zombie Turps…"

"Actually Mum you do look like a zombie"

"Shush you…" Lewis just chuckled "You shush to…"

"Haha, the other energetic one is Amelia, our newest member of the Yogscast, in the Front we have Sjin who is also vlogging. Cameraception!" everyone tiredly laughed as the two pointed cameras at each other. "Everyone else is in the other van so we'll see them later. So we'll see you at the airport, bye guys" he shut the camera down and tucked it into his backpack

"Zombie parents Turps? Really?" everyone laughed again. Duncan's phone rang and scared the shit out of everyone

"Y'ello?"

"_Hey Dunc we're almost to the airport, Raavs forgot his suitcase, see you there"_

"Haha ok see you there" he hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket "That was Zoey, Raavs forgot his suitcase and they're almost to the airport" the rest of the drive was full of sleepy conversation, Jason and Lilli had fallen asleep on the way there. They didn't have Zach because he was at his grandparents place. Hannah's parents offered to babysit for a few days. They finally made it to the airport and Turps pulled out the camera

"Ok so we've made it to the airport, now we're just waiting for the others and then sign in. we've got about 2 hours until we board the plane, hooray. See you soon Australia" they caught up with the others, checked in and waited around for their flight. About 20 minutes before they had to board their flight Turps did the old fashioned 'running late!' gag. "Ok so we're about to board our plane, got an hour so plenty of time, so Amelia just has to nick to the toilet, hopefully she won't be long"

"Hey!" a few minutes later, the camera saw everyone running in a mad rush

"So she took forever! Now we're really late!" everyone laughed behind the camera as they 'ran' to the boarding tube. They still had plenty of time. They boarded the plane and took their seats. The adults were still pretty tired, Lilli, Jason, Leo and Amelia were very excited. Sometimes everyone thought Leo was still a kid.

"Come on guys cheer up, we're going on vacation!"

"Leo it's 6 in the morning…"

"Fine…" most of the adults fell asleep in about a second after the plane took off. It was a quiet flight, until Turps pulled out his camera again.

"Ok it's been about 6 hours since we left and check it out" he panned the camera around on everybody "Everyone's asleep. How adorable" a whack to the head made him laugh a little "What?"

"Watch it mister, the girls are cranky when they don't get enough sleep" Rythian tiredly whispered into his friend's ear. Everyone knew that the females of the team could get mood swings quite easily if they didn't sleep enough.

"Anyway, How you been Ryth?"

"Alright I guess, a bit cramped up though"

"Ok that's good I think, now look at these two adorable ones next to us" he pointed the camera on Kogi and Sparkles*, Kogi had his head on Sparks shoulder and the ginger had an arm around his friend, "This is a rare chance to see this everyone, so you're welcome. Anyway I'm gonna get a few winks before we land so I'll see you later" he turned off the camera and closed his eyes for a few winks of sleep.

Amelia had been awake the whole time, she was in between her parents who were both out of it like everyone else. So she quietly read on her phone. Going through her twitter account she had a lot of messages from fans. All of them really nice. She had never felt so loved before. But now she had an amazing family, the Yognau(gh)ts and a new life. Yep, things were looking up for her. She snuggled into her Dad's shoulder and sighed, sleep taking over her, being up at 5 in the morning really takes a toll on people.

A voice cut through the Yogs as the pilot announced that they would be landing in Brisbane International Airport in 10 minutes (AN: Closest International airport, they could have gone to Sydney but it takes about a day to get to the Gold Coast) everyone groggily put their seatbelts on and waited for the plane to land. The plane landed and everyone walked off into the baggage section to grab their suitcases.

"Ok so we've landed and holy crap it's hot at this time of afternoon (AN: we're 10 hours ahead of the UK, GMT wise) so we're getting a taxi to the Gold Coast I believe which is about an hour away from here, everyone looks very sleepy still. So how does everyone feel?" everyone all mumbled something that couldn't get picked up very well "Ok they're good, so we'll see you at the hotel my friends" they caught a taxi to the hotel and stared in awe at the sight before them

"Oh yeah, this will be fun" Everyone laughed and checked into the hotel. They had sleeping arrangements settled before they left which was good. Since it was 6 at night, they were going to grab something to eat and settle for bed, tomorrow the fun began.

The next week was a crazy one, everyone was rearing to go to the Theme parks. They spent a few days at each one. Wet 'n' Wild was the first one they went to. They went to get changed and waited for everyone else. Everyone was out in their swimmers except Amelia, she was going to surprise her Dad and get his reaction on camera.

"Come on Ami, let's go!"

"Coming Mum!" she walked out in her new swimmers. All the boys just stared. Lewis' eyes almost popped out of his skull and he death stared the others. All the boys just turned around instantly. The markings from earlier starting to glow a deep red. Oh shit.

"Perfect face Babe" Hannah whispered as she walked by. He had no words. Awkwardness seeing his daughter in a bikini and rage that that boys just perved on her. The fatherly rage beat the awkwardness as she slung her towel around herself. Simon snickered behind the camera and watched as the boys cowered under their boss' death stare.

"Uh…see ya guys!" Smith was off in milliseconds, everyone else legged it out of there. Only Turps, Simon, Kim and Duncan was left. They all started to laugh their asses off.

"Calm down Dad they weren't perving"

"They better have not been…" oh yeah he was really pissed. The markings proved it.

"Ok you, still glowing"

"Oh" the light from the glow diminished and the camera was turned off "You recorded that?" Simon stood back wide eyed and passed the camera to Duncan, then legged it "SIMON!"

"IT WAS HANNAH'S IDEA!" the two ran off somewhere and their yells could be heard from about a mile away. Everyone else just laughed.

"Ok what you just saw there guys was a raging father death staring the others, so it's our first day at the Theme Parks and we're all in our swimmers. We're about to go get drenched, see ya soon!" everyone had gone off somewhere as far away from their raging boss as they could. Trott and Ross were waiting in line to go on one of the water slides when the two best friends ran past.

"Well then, they look like they're having fun" Ross just laughed and they went onto the Tornado. (AN: epic ride!) As they went through the tube they screamed and laughed and came out into the main part of the ride, they went really high up the sides almost going up and around in a full 360. The boys screamed as loud as they could, they would definitely be going back on this at some point.

Next to the Tornado was the Kamikazi, Somehow Martyn convinced Kaeyi to go on with him. They slid down the half pipe screaming happily and laughing. This was an epic ride. Very fun. As they got off the ride, Kaeyi jumped around like a kid on a sugar high

"Let's do it again!" Martyn laughed as he was dragged off back into the line. Near the mini beach, there was a giant swing like ride that everyone had pushed both Simon and Lewis onto, you were lying on your stomach by a harness and swung through the air. Turps had the camera out on everything. The boys were strapped in and lifted up

"Oh boy this will be good" up the top they waited anxiously for the release trigger

"Ready friend?"

"No!" the harness was released and they swung through the air "HOLY SHIT!"

"THE VIEW IS AMAZING UP HERE GUYS!" down below the camera caught everything.

"And this everyone is the co-founders of the Yogscast, swinging through the air on a harness screaming their heads off. Should've got the Go-Pro out to, would have been amazing footage. Might try it myself" Kim and Hannah had took the kids on the Mammoth falls ride, they went on it about 50 thousand times because Lilli loved it so much. Zoey had managed to take Rythian onto the Kamikazi at some point, the mushroom loving girl was definitely having a lot of fun. They all were. Everyone got their pictures taken in the photo booth at the end of the day, all drenched from the rides and just enjoying themselves.

The camera got everything from the week. Even when Parv screamed his ass off on the giant drop. Their week was full of fun and screaming to say the least. Toby had won a ginormous teddy bear that might not fit in his suitcase. Turps laughed a little as he remembers when he left a pair of jeans behind for a Tangled plushie. Who could blame him though? Tom was happily sitting on Sjin's shelf guarding the room. At the end of the week everyone was exhausted as they flew back to Bristol.

"Hey guys we're now on the plane going back to the UK, Australia, you were amazing. See you again soon maybe. Anyway. Everyone is exhausted and sunburnt! Good god that sun is deadly. Now we're heading back to the cold weather of Bristol and back to normal, so thank you very much for watching and we'll see you later. Say bye everyone!"

"Bye!" everyone waved to the camera and laughed a little. The rest of the trip home was filled with exciting conversation, Toby had managed to get the teddy bear on with him which was good. They all landed safely and headed home, all of them were very tired and all but fell into bed and were all out like a light. Every single one of the Yogs. The next morning they were hoping for a good day. They were wrong…

Both parents were happily sleeping away when a scream from the living room woke them up. "What…what's going on?" they ran down to the living room to see Amelia staring at the TV, a horrified look on their face. What they saw shocked them. Her father had escaped from prison and was on the loose.

"No!"

"How is this possible?!" she couldn't speak, or breathe. She saw her parents trying to talk to her but nothing came out. She was frozen, scared and having another panic attack. She started to hyperventilate. "Ami! Ami breathe!" she couldn't, her heart rate was the only thing she could hear, pounding in her ears. She couldn't see anything, she couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything. Something pushed against her chest multiple times before something was forced down her throat, this happened a few more times before she choked on air and looked up into the worried face of her Dad

"Ami?" her heart rate slowed down as she sucked in oxygen, "Deep breaths sweetie, deep breaths" she took long deep breaths to calm her heart rate down "There you go, you ok now?"

"I think she's horrified, come on we'll go to the office. She's safer there" she stood up shakily and leaned on Hannah for support. They drove to Yogtowers and she disappeared to one of her favourite spots of the building, she would go up to the roof so she could just think, the breeze caressed her body gently, keeping her calm. She didn't realise the time until someone sat down with her

"Honey? You ok?" she leant into his touch subconsciously "It'll be ok, they'll find him"

"If they don't?"

"Then we'll fight to keep you safe" they sat there for a while longer, watching the sunset behind the woods. The colours spreading across the darkening sky, it was truly a beautiful sight. "Come on, let's head in so your mother doesn't freak out more" they started to walk back to the stairs when a voice stopped them in their tracks

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Lewis instantly shoved Amelia behind him protectively, the markings starting to glow a little.

"Stay away from her!" something suddenly collided with the back of his head. Amelia screamed as she was grabbed and thrown to Mark. He grabbed her tightly and watched as his two henchmen grabbed Lewis, preventing him from getting anywhere near Amelia. "Let her go!" he struggled against their strong grips.

"You took her away from me! Locked me in prison, why should I not kill you right now?"

"No Dad don't!" he slapped her viciously and held her over the edge by the throat, crushing her windpipe.

"Shut up!" he didn't know what it was but he just snapped. A bright blue flame emitted from his eyes as markings snaked up his skin, the two men were burnt and let go of the youtuber. Mark stood in fear as the glowing gamer walked towards him, blue fire radiating from his hands. He held Amelia further over the edge and she screamed. "Stay back! Or I'll-" a gunshot rang through the air. There Hannah stood, the gun smoking and shaking. His body slumped to the ground, letting Amelia drop. She screamed

"DAD!" Lewis ran over much to Hannah's protests and jumped after his adopted daughter, the glowing intensifying. He grabbed her and two glowing wings appeared, he carefully set her down on the ground and suddenly dropped exhausted, whatever that was, it drained him pretty fast. Rythian knew what was going on as soon as he saw it. The magic was growing. The more it grew, the more dangerous it could become. The glowing eyes and wings were just the beginning. Lewis hugged his daughter very tightly

"You're safe…" tears of joy dripped down her face as she held her father close. The others sighed in relief and they went inside. They sat in the common room and relaxed. Minty called the police and Amelia held her dad close. Simon was playing with Lilli and Zach as with his Uncle Sips who had come for a visit. The police came and they took Marks body away. Amelia let a tear slip down her face and just hugged Lewis tighter as they took away the body. Hannah wasn't charged for murder and let off with a warning. After a while they cut the day short and headed home.

Amelia laid in bed silently crying her eyes out. She was so scared earlier. She had lost her father and almost lost her new family. She was suddenly pulled to someone

"It's ok Ami, you're ok, we all are, shush now sweetheart it's ok" his voice calmed her a little but she still cried. "Shh baby shh" she sat there crying in her dad's warm embrace for hours and eventually the two fell asleep on her bed. Lewis had his arms wrapped protectively around Amelia blocking out the nightmares. Hannah smiled from the doorway and let them sleep. It had been a long day.

From that point on life for the Yogs had been alright, Amelia got her own channel set up. Millions of comments were posted on the latest 'Yogs on Tour' which everyone was happy about, her crush for Toby grew, Lewis had somehow managed to gain control of his new ability, the kids grew up way too fast, Simon met his daughter after he and his former partner ended it on neutral terms. More love was in the air for the Yogs and as usual, they gained for love and support from the Yognu(gh)ts all over the world. Yep, Life was good for the Yogscast. Back too normal.

o.O.o

Hooray it is complete! As said in at the top of the story, this series is a trilogy so a final story is on the way. I don't know if it's just me or a lot of people do it but if one of my stories don't feel complete, a sequel has to come out. Anyone else know the feeling? Anyway I am sorry for the lack of Frostbite recently, just lost a bit of edge to it right now. It's not being discontinued, it's one of my best works and I intend to finish it. Just need to plan out the next part and then it will be out as soon as it can. Once again sorry for lack of content. And stay tuned, more stories on the way! Bye everyone! And thanks for reading.


End file.
